Gewerkschaft
thumb|upright=1.5|Briefmarke 1968 100 Jahre Gewerkschaften in Deutschland Eine Gewerkschaft ist ein Interessenverband von Arbeitnehmern. Geschichte 1329: Streik der Handwerksgesellen thumb|upright=1.5|[[Carl Legien, deutscher Gewerkschaftsführer]] thumb|upright=1.5|Hans-Böckler-Denkmal in Berlin thumb|upright=1.5|DGB-Gewerkschaftsjugend thumb|upright=1.5|Gewerkschaften demonstrieren gegen Sparpolitik in NRW (23. März 2006) Arbeitskonflikte und Arbeitskämpfe sind in Deutschland schon früh belegt, sie wurden zunächst von Handwerksgesellen bestritten: die Arbeitsniederlegung der Gürtlergesellen (Messingschlosser) 1329 in Breslau, der Streik der Schneidergesellen in Konstanz 1389 oder der Streik der Bergleute 1469 in Altenberg. Bekannter ist der Aufstand der Weber 1844 in Schlesien. Die ersten Gewerkschaften Waren im Vormärz noch die Arbeitervereine die Vertreter der Arbeiterklasse, entwickelten sich mit der Revolution der Jahre 1848/1849 sozialdemokratische und gewerkschaftliche Strömungen. Die größte Sammlungsbewegung war dabei der Allgemeine Deutsche Arbeiterverein unter Führung von Ferdinand Lassalle, die gemeinhin als Vorläufer moderner gewerkschaftlicher Organisationen und sozialdemokratischer Parteien gilt. Parallel dazu entwickelten sich Einzelgewerkschaften, die sich in der Tradition der Zunftverfassung auf einzelne Berufsgruppen beschränkten. In den wachsenden Großstädten entstanden nach dem Druckerverband (1849) Berufsverbände der Zigarren-, Textil- und Metallarbeiter, der Bergleute, Schneider, Bäcker, Schuhmacher und der Holz- und Bauarbeiter. Die Association der Zigarrenarbeiter Deutschlands in Berlin gründete sich 1848. Sie fand schnell in 40 weiteren deutschen Städten eher kurzlebige Nachahmer. Der Allgemeine Deutsche Cigarrenarbeiter-Verein, gegründet 1865 in Leipzig (Mitgründer und Präsident war Friedrich Wilhelm Fritzsche) war die erste zentral organisierte Gewerkschaft in Deutschland. Sie wurde zum Vorbild vieler neu gegründeter Gewerkschaften und ist eine Vorläuferorganisationen der Gewerkschaft Nahrung-Genuss-Gaststätten. DGB-Gründung und sein Vorläufer Am 14. März 1892 wurde in Halberstadt in einer Gaststätte durch Carl Legien die Gründungskonferenz der Generalkommission der Gewerkschaften Deutschlands einberufen. Damit gaben sich die mitgliederstärksten Gewerkschaften einen Dachverband im Deutschen Reich. Die Gründung war nunmehr möglich, da noch kurz zuvor das Sozialistengesetz herrschte, unter dem Sozialdemokraten und ihnen nahestehende Gewerkschafter vom Staat verfolgt wurden. 1949 fand der Gründungskongress des Deutschen Gewerkschaftsbundes unter der Leitung von Hans Böckler in München im Kongresssaal statt. An dieser Versammlung nahmen auch die Spitzen des Staates von Bayern (Ministerpräsident Hans Ehard, CSU) und der Bundesrepublik Deutschland (Arbeitsminister Anton Storch, CDU) teil. Behinderung der Gewerkschaften vor und während der deutschen Revolution verstärkt öffentlich in Erscheinung und artikulierten ihre Forderungen. Das Scheitern der Revolution und die darauf folgende Phase der Restauration führte jedoch dazu, dass die gewerkschaftliche Bewegung erneut an Schlagkraft verlor und sich erneuten Repressionen ausgesetzt sah. Erst durch neue Reformen in den Jahren 1869 bzw. 1871, etwa die der Gewerbeordnung durch die Gewerbe- und Koalitionsfreiheit eingeführt wurde, entwickelten sich Gewerkschaften als Vertragspartner von Unternehmerverbänden. Die Arbeiterschaft musste um ihr Existenzminimum ringen, während die Unternehmer feudalistische Privilegien besaßen. Die Gewerkschaften waren zunächst daran interessiert die Lage ihrer Mitglieder zu verbessern. Sie führten Arbeitskämpfe, Streiks und Kaufboykotts gegen die Unternehmer durch. Dieser Machtzuwachs und die damit einhergehende Gefahr für das herrschende System brachte die Herrschenden dazu, Gewerkschaften zeitweise zu verbieten oder gesetzlich zu behindern. Generell verboten wurden gewerkschaftliche Aktivitäten zwischen 1878 und 1890 durch das Bismarcksche Sozialistengesetz. Erst mit dem Halberstadter Kongress des Jahres 1892 gewann die Gewerkschaftsbewegung wieder stark an Bedeutung und Macht. Gruppierungen Die deutschen Gewerkschaften orientierten sich an den parteipolitischen Linien sowie nach Berufen bzw. Berufsgruppen und nicht nach dem Prinzip ein Betrieb = eine Gewerkschaft. Diese berufsständische Gewerkschaftsorganisation geht auf die traditionelle Zunftverfassung und die Festlegungen des Halberstadter Kongresses zurück. Der ADGB und der AfA-Bund als größte Gewerkschaftsorganisationen standen der SPD, die Christlichen Gewerkschaften der christlichen Zentrumspartei, die Revolutionäre Gewerkschaftsopposition (RGO) der KPD, die Hirsch-Dunckerschen Gewerkvereine der liberalen DDP und der Deutschnationale Handlungsgehilfen-Verband (DHV) der rechtsextremen DNVP bzw. in der Endphase der Weimarer Republik sogar der NSDAP nahe. Die syndikalistische Freie Arbeiter-Union Deutschlands (FAUD) lehnte Parteipolitik ganz ab. Die Gewerkschaften während des Nationalsozialismus 1920 wehrte noch der größte Teil der Gewerkschaftsbewegung mit einem gemeinsamen Generalstreik den Kapp-Putsch ab. 1933 dagegen zögerten die Gewerkschaften mit Maßnahmen gegen die aufziehende Hitler-Diktatur. Nach der Machtergreifung der Nazis wurden viele Gewerkschaftsführer in Konzentrationslager gesperrt und ihre Gewerkschaftshäuser von der SA besetzt. Auch ein Aufruf der Gewerkschaften, den von den Nazis am 1. Mai 1933 veranstalteten Tag der Nationalen Arbeit zu unterstützen, half nichts. Am Tag danach verbot man die Gewerkschaften, und ihr Vermögen wurde auf die Nazi-Massenorganisation Deutsche Arbeitsfront (DAF) übertragen. In der DAF, deren Mitgliedschaft nicht verpflichtend war, waren zahlreiche ehemalige Gewerkschafter vertreten. 1944 hatte die DAF, als größte nationalsozialistische Massenorganisation, ca. 25 Millionen Mitglieder. Die Gewerkschaften nach dem Zweiten Weltkrieg thumb|upright=1.5|Gewerkschaftskundgebung in Darmstadt 1948 Nach dem Zweiten Weltkrieg erfolgte der Wiederaufbau der Gewerkschaften. Der erste Vorsitzende des DGB Hans Böckler verfolgte das Konzept, alle Arbeitnehmer in einer parteipolitisch nicht gebundenen Einheitsgewerkschaft zu vereinigen, die unter einen starken Dachverband zusammengefasst werden sollten. Es gab jedoch Widerstand, vor allem von der IG Metall. Der DGB wurde 1949 gegründet. Trotz aller Einheitsaufrufe bildeten sich aber auch der berufständisch orientierte Beamtenbund und als Abspaltung später die Deutsche Angestellten-Gewerkschaft (DAG). Unions-Kreise und wirtschaftsnahe Kirchenkreise gründeten zudem um 1950 den Christlichen Gewerkschaftsbund, der jedoch keine größere Mitgliederzahlen erreichen konnte. Die deutschen Gewerkschaften DGB, DAG und Beamtenbund entwickelten sich zu Partnern bei den Tarifverhandlungen, und sie nahmen Einfluss bei der Gesetzgebung im Arbeits- und Sozialbereich. Gewerkschaften in der DDR In der Sowjetischen Besatzungszone (SBZ) wurde nach dem Krieg der Freie Deutsche Gewerkschaftsbund (FDGB) als parteiübergreifende Einheitsgewerkschaft gegründet. Nach Gründung der SED 1947 wurden aber umgehend Säuberungen vorgenommen. Christlich-soziale und weiterhin eigenständig sozialdemokratische Gewerkschaftsfunktionäre wurden abgesetzt und mussten in den Westen fliehen. In Westberlin gründete sich als Abspaltung die Unabhängige Gewerkschaftsopposition (UGO), der spätere Landesbezirk des DGB. Nach dem gescheiterten Aufstand in der DDR am 17. Juni 1953 wurden weitere unabhängigere Gewerkschaftler als „Kapitulanten“ oder „Westagenten“ diffamiert und ihrer Ämter enthoben, so auch der Vorsitzende der IG Bau-Holz Franz Jahn und fast alle seine Vorstandskollegen. Der FDGB wurde damit endgültig zu einer parteigesteuerten DDR-Massenorganisation. Gewerkschaften nach der Wiedervereinigung Auch 1989 stand der FDGB nicht an der Spitze der Demokratiebewegung, er wurde einfach überrollt und „abgewickelt“. Erzwungene Neuwahlen brachten dort zwar neue Kräfte nach vorn, der FDGB aber wurde von ihnen als nicht mehr reformierbar angesehen und Anfang 1990 aufgelöst. Trotz der Kontaktaufnahme der DDR-Branchengewerkschaften zu den entsprechenden Gewerkschaften in der Bundesrepublik entschieden sich aber die DGB-Gewerkschaften, im Einverständnis mit vielen Gewerkschaftsmitgliedern aus der DDR, für den Aufbau neuer örtlicher bzw. regionaler DGB- und Gewerkschaftsstrukturen. Die Gewerkschaften bekam zunächst mehrere Millionen neuer Mitglieder, von denen aber nach dem Zusammenbruch der ostdeutschen Industrie viele wieder ausschieden. In den 1990er Jahren hat sich die Anzahl der sechzehn DGB-Gewerkschaften durch Fusionen auf acht Branchengewerkschaften reduziert. Auch die DAG wurde in der fusionierten Gewerkschaft ver.di Teil des DGB. Finanzierung Gewerkschaften finanzieren sich offiziell nur über Mitgliedsbeiträge. Eine verbindliche Regel gibt es dafür allerdings meist nicht. Meist beträgt der Beitrag ein Prozent des Bruttoverdienstes, daher der frühere Slogan: Ein Pfennig von jeder Mark – dieser Beitrag macht uns stark. Deutschland Gegenwartssituation Der Deutsche Gewerkschaftsbund (DGB) ist die größte Dachorganisation von Mitgliedsgewerkschaften in der Bundesrepublik Deutschland. Ihm gehören folgende acht Mitgliedsgewerkschaften an: *IG Metall *Vereinte Dienstleistungsgewerkschaft (ver.di) *IG Bergbau, Chemie, Energie (IGBCE) *IG Bauen-Agrar-Umwelt (IG BAU) *Gewerkschaft Nahrung-Genuss-Gaststätten (NGG) *Transnet − Gewerkschaft der Eisenbahner Deutschlands (Transnet) *Gewerkschaft Erziehung und Wissenschaft (GEW) *Gewerkschaft der Polizei (GdP) Sie decken alle Branchen und Wirtschaftsbereiche ab. Der DGB vereinte 2001 rund 84 % aller deutschen Gewerkschaftsmitglieder. Er hatte 1991 etwa elf Millionen Mitglieder und 2005 rund 6,8 Millionen Mitglieder, im Jahre 2007 waren es 6,4 Millionen Mitglieder (Stichtag 31. Dezember 2007 ), wovon etwa mehr als zwei Drittel beruflich aktiv sind. Als weitere Gewerkschaften, die nicht zum DGB gehören gibt es: * dbb beamtenbund und tarifunion im Bereich des öffentlichen Dienstes mit über 1,25 Mio. Mitgliedern, mit dem Schwerpunkt der Beamtenvertretung. Diese Gewerkschaft konkurriert in diesem Bereich mit den DGB-Gewerkschaften ver.di, GEW und GdP. * Christlicher Gewerkschaftsbund (CGB) mit nach eigenen Angaben ca. 280.000 Mitgliedern in 16 Einzelgewerkschaftenhttp://www.cgb.info/aktuell/imblickpunkt.php. Angaben des CGB im Internet * sowie kleinere Gewerkschaften vornehmlich in den Bereichen Gesundheit und Pflege, im öffentlichen Dienst, bei Fluglinien und Flughäfen und mit branchenübergreifenden Anliegen. Bei Betriebsratswahlen konnten die DGB-Gewerkschaften drei Viertel aller Betriebsratsangehörigen für sich gewinnen. Gewerkschaften lassen sich in Berufs- und Fachverbände, Industrieverbände und Betriebsverbände unterteilen. In Berufsverbänden sind Arbeitnehmer nach Berufsgruppen zusammengeschlossen (z. B. Techniker + Schreiner), unabhängig davon, in welchem Wirtschaftszweig sie beschäftigt sind. Berufsverbände nehmen häufig nur eingeschränkte gewerkschaftliche Funktionen wahr. Sie schließen im Regelfall keine Tarifverträge ab. Siehe auch: Liste von Gewerkschaften in Deutschland Einzelnachweise Literatur * Dirk Baecker (Hrsg.): Gewerkschaften. ISBN 3-936096-14-7. * Paul Blyton, Peter Turnbull: The Dynamics of Employee Relations. Management, Work and Organisations. 2004, ISBN 0-333-94836-X. * Valérie Boillat, Bernard Degen, Elisabeth Joris, Stefan Keller, Albert Tanner, Rolf Zimmermann (Hrsg.): Vom Wert der Arbeit. Schweizer Gewerkschaften – Geschichte und Geschichten. Rotpunktverlag, Zürich 2006. * Peter, Bremme/Ulrike, Fürniß/Ulrich, Meinecke (Hrsg.): Never work alone. Organizing - ein Zukunftsmodell für Gewerkschaften. VSA-Verlag 2007, Hamburg. * Gary N. Chaison: Unions in America. 2005, ISBN 0-7619-3034-5. * Wolfgang Abendroth, Geschichte der deutschen Gewerkschaften. Weg demokratischer Integration. Mit einem Vorwort von Frank Deppe. 1989 DVK-Verlag Berlin (Reprint v. 1954) ISBN 3-88107-052-4. * Frank Deppe, Georg Fülberth und Jürgen Harrer (Hrsg.): Geschichte der deutschen Gewerkschaftsbewegung. Pahl-Rugenstein Verlag, Köln 1978. * Klaus Dörre, Bernd Röttger: Die erschöpfte Region. Politik und Gewerkschaften in Regionalisierungsprozessen. 2005, ISBN 3-89691-560-6. * Tony Dundon, Derek Rollinson: Employment Relations in Non-Union Firms. 2004, ISBN 0-415-31246-9. * Linda Ewing: Ethical practise in a Lobor Union. In: John W. Budd: The Ethics of Human Resources and Industrial Relations. 2005, ISBN 0-913447-90-0. * FU Berlin: [http://www.polwiss.fu-berlin.de/tu/handbuch/gewerkschaftshandbuch.pdf Gewerkschaftshandbuch]. 1997. * Jochen Gollbach: Europäisierung der Gewerkschaften. 2005, ISBN 3-89965-126-X. * Juri Hälker: Betriebsräte in Rollenkonflikten. Betriebspolitisches Denken zwischen Co-Management und Gegenmacht. Rainer Hampp Verlag, 2004. ISBN 3-87988-800-0. * Juri Hälker, Vellay Claudius (Hrsg.): [http://www.uni-due.de/~sdjuhael/Union/pg000.html Union Renewal. Gewerkschaften in Erneuerung]. In: Texte aus der internationalen Gewerkschaftsforschung. Edition der Hans-Böckler-Stiftung, 2006. * Juri Hälker: [http://www.uni-due.de/~sdjuhael/H%E4lker_spw160.pdf Von den USA lernen? Organizing: Mitgliederwerbung und Aktivierung]. In: SPW. 12/2007 * Hassel, Anke: Die Erosion der gewerkschaftlichen Lobbymacht pdf * Geraldine Healy, Edmund Heery (Hrsg.): The Future of Worker Representation (Future of Work). 2004, ISBN 1-4039-1759-0. * Ina Hermes: Gegen Imperialismus und Krieg. Gewerkschaften in der II. Internationale, Köln 1979 * Walther Müller-Jentsch: Soziologie der Industriellen Beziehungen. Eine Einführung. Campus, Frankfurt/Main 1997. * Oskar Negt: Wozu noch Gewerkschaften? Eine Streitschrift. Göttingen, 2005. * Philip Yale Nicholson: Die Geschichte der Arbeiterbewegung in den USA. vorwaerts buch, 2006, ISBN 3-86602-980-2. * Niedenhoff, Horst Udo (IW Köln): Gewerkschaftseinfluss auf Wirtschaft und Gesellschaft, Parlamentskreis Mittelstand PKM, III/ 2006 , S. 5- * Victor Linden, Gewerkschaften in Bewegung.Revitalisierung des politischen Mandats und Bündnisse mit sozialen Bewegungen, ISBN 978-3-941274-00-6, Optimus Verlag, Göttingen 2008. * Helmut Schelsky: Funktionäre, gefährden sie das Gemeinwohl?, 1982 (Schelskys Kritik der Gewerkschaftsfunktionäre trugen zum Konzept der Arbeitsgemeinschaft Unabhängiger Betriebsangehöriger (AUB) bei, siehe dazu: Willi Winkler, Das Schelsky-Projekt - Der Siemens/AUB-Skandal hat einen berühmten Vordenker, Feuilleton der Süddeutsche Zeitung vom 6. Mai 2008) * Wolfgang Schroeder, Bernhard Weßels (Hrsg.): Die Gewerkschaften in Politik und Gesellschaft der Bundesrepublik Deutschland. Ein Handbuch. Opladen, 2003, ISBN 3-531-13587-2. * Harald Weiss: US-Gewerkschaften verlieren an Einfluss. In: VDI-Nachrichten. 17. Juni 2005, S. 4 (u. a. über die Geschichte der US-Gewerkschaften). * Rob Sewell: In the Cause of Labour: A History of the British Trade Unions, 1792–2003. Well Red Publications, November 2003, ISBN 1-900007-14-2, ISBN 978-1-900007-14-6. Weblinks * Industrialisierung/Anfänge der Gewerkschaftsbewegung * Internationale Gewerkschaftsbewegung * Europäische Gewerkschaftsbewegung * Gewerkschaften in Mittel- und Osteuropa * Gewerkschaften in der Dritten Welt Kategorie:Gewerkschaft